Buried Town
Buried Town (named ''Diary of the Dead ''in the original version) is a zombie-survival horror strategy game, developed and published by LocoJoy, a Chinese company. The protagonist finds himself in a zombie-infested town and has to survive for as long as possible. The zombies are a more immediate threat. However, as time goes on, the protagonist has to deal with other, more subtle but no less deadly problem, including hunger, injuries and infection. The games features combat, but emphasis is placed on exploration, scavenging and planning for long term survival. Updates Newest Version: 1.3.3 Updated: 1.add the gameplay of character selection2.add a new character：Mr.Luo3.Mr.Luo's new site：Chemical warehouse4.Mr.Luo has new facilities：Machine tool，Mine field5.Mr.Luo can make bullets，Explosive，Bait6.add a new item：Chemical materials7.fixed some bugs Introduction (Google Play Page) Link A modern game featuring survival on an isolated island. Easy to understand graphics and texts and immersive music provide a smooth gaming experience that will bring out all of your internal anxieties. Challenge the most terrifying nightmares and conquer your inner demons to achieve victory! 'Storyline' Getting lost in a remote corner of town, looking for other survivors using an old radio, enjoying a rare moment’s respite with music, experiencing life surviving on a knife’s edge. Scenes you may have never imagined occur seemingly every day in this world. In this game, danger is always lurking nearby and you will need all of your courage and wits to survive! Your adventure starts in Buried Town, a small town in the south. When you disembark from a wrecked canoe, you find there are zombies everywhere. You completely lose touch with the outside world and there are no traces of civilization nearby. While facing starvation, diseases and zombies, how many days can you survive? 'Tips' Gather supplies. Build shelters. Work together and trade with NPCs. Use the “Old Radio” to communicate with other players. 'About the Developers' The development team consists of three enthusiastic gaming fans. If you like the game, please introduce it to your friends. Introduction (The Game's English page) Link 'About This Game' Get lost in a remote corner, look for the living using an old radio, stare at something blankly while listening to music, try your best to survive—you may have never imagined such scenes but it seems as if they occur every day. In the game, you will be in danger at any time and you need to be courageous and smart enough to survive! 'Storyline' Your adventure will start from Buried Town, a small town in the south. When you disembark from the wrecked canoe, you find there are zombies everywhere. You completely lose touch with the outside world and there is no any track of civil civilizations nearby. While facing starvation, diseases and zombies, how many days can you possibly survive? A modern game featuring survival on an isolated island. Concise graphics and texts, smooth gaming experience and top-class incidental music will squeeze out your internal anxiety. Challenge the most terrifying nightmares and defeat yourself that you don’t know thoroughly! 'Gameplay' Players act as a traveler who just wandered to Buried Town, suddenly realized that it is surrounded by zombies. To meet incoming physical requirements like hunger or health, players have to search for living necessities and other NPC survivors continually at the scenes besieged by zombies. The goal of the game is to live as long as possible. Players should focus on 7 status(es) all the time. It is necessary to keep each of them well, or the player will fall into passive game (???) which lead the game over. In order to solve the problems on the near future and the long term development, players have to figure out the best allocation for both their time and resources. 'Features' 1. a single-player game with few network functions 2. a survival and strategy game 3. post-apocalyptic & zombie themed Introduction (The game's Chinese site) Link This part is Google-translated, so please excuse the mangled English Scavenge to survive the Zombie invasion Won the Apple Store in 130 countries seven thousand times Editor On-line four hours topped China, South Korea, Russia to pay top position, limit free next day topped South Korea free top of the table, a global player with the service competition, survival challenge countdown. Many overseas players rave reviews Avatar hermit or become social of people? Now up to you! Mysterious underground city filled with dangers and opportunities! You do not know what's at the next corner. Stunning treasures, or bandits (huh, this is not in the English version) Take risks to survive Disaster strikes, staying alive is sometimes more difficult than dying (well, duh) A black and white world of survival adventure, cinematic background music, all to create a real apocalyptic scenario, making your heart unease and anxious. Realistic end-of-the-world scenario. Unique weather system, making the battle scenes more realistic and challenging. For example: On rainy days, your mood will get worse, affecting blood recovery. On foggy day, shooting hit rate is dropped, and so on. (!) Other pages www.9game.cn Category:Browse